Various types of wiring connectors have been put to use. Typically, the type of wiring connector selected depends on the user's intended use. For example, a collection wiring connector is used in order to collectively output a plurality of input side interconnections, and a branch wiring connector is used in order to branch a single wiring into a plurality of output interconnections.
A wiring connector that is provided with two stages of a plurality of terminal rows is known. Such is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-33509 (Pages 4 and 5, FIGS. 4 and 5.)
Generally, a wiring connector is composed of a connector housing made of an insulator and a terminal group arranged in the connector housing, wherein the terminal group is integrally formed of a plurality of terminals. The terminal group is also formed into a first terminal row and a second terminal row each having a plurality of terminals by folding it back at the center portion thereof. However, if the first terminal row and the second terminal row have a different number of terminals, then the terminal groups are different in shape from each other. This provides a drawback in that the wiring connector is difficult to manufacture.
In addition, the wiring connector is formed to include the first and the second terminal row each having a plurality of terminals by folding it back at the center portion thereof. This provides a drawback in that it is difficult to integrally form more than two stages of terminals.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a wiring connector capable of preventing the shapes of terminal groups from differing from each other and arbitrarily increasing the number of stages of terminal rows.